Justice For All
Prolouge "I, Tigerstar, leader of CliffClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in her turn.'' "Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" The brownish-gray she-cat's eyes burned blindly into her leader's pelt. Featherpaw had wanted this her entire time here. "I do." Featherpaw said, her voice laced with determination. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name: Featherpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Featherbreeze. StarClan honors your intelligence and wit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CliffClan." replied Tigerstar. "Featherbreeze, Featherbreeze!" Featherbreeze's pelt warmed with pride as she heard the loud cheers of her Clanmates. Feeling proud, she sniffed the air, looking for Cleargaze's scent. Cleargaze was another blind warrior, and her best friend. She was also Tigerstar's daughter. "Featherpa-" Featherbreeze flicked her ears up as she heard a familiar yowl. "Cleargaze! Do you like my new name?" she asked the dark gray warrior. Cleargaze nodded. "Yes. It fits you very well. Tigerstar's a good leader, ain't he!" Sighing, Featherbreeze lightly flicked her tail over her friend's muzzle. "You're just saying that 'cause he's you father!" Beckoning lightly with her long white tail, Featherbreeze and Cleargaze walked over to the fresh-kill pile to relax. Chapter 1 Bellpaw padded into the clearing picking up a small vole from the fresh-kill pile. Taking a small bite, she sighed, her blue eyes filled with no emotion. She wished some cat would come and talk to her, so at least she would have something to do. Right now she was just sitting there....nothing to do. She took another bite of vole, the juices flooding her mouth. Hopefully green-leaf would hurry up and come. Glancing up at a yowl from Willowfeather, her mentor, she sighed. Being alone was better than having to slather yarrow on Redwood's pads. Looking up, Bellpaw let out a sharp breath as she saw terror racing through her mentor's eyes. "What's wrong Willowfeather?" Bellpaw said, panic slashing through her voice. Letting out a sharp breath, the gray-and-black she-cat glanced out of the hollow. Bellpaw strained her ears to hear a faint buzzing she's heard all morning. She stiffened. What she heard was much, much worse than slathering yarrow onto cracked pads. It was battle yowls. "What can I do to help?" asked Bellpaw, now taking in the deserted camp. Willowfeather flicked her ragged ears at the clearing above the camp. "Help me fight. CliffClan is losing very badly." The manx she-cat replied with a glance at her paws. Bellpaw bounced up and down, her fluffy blue-gray-gold-flecked fur bristling with exitement. Glancing back at her mentor, she raced out into the clearing above the camp. Her ears were greeted by a strong wave of battle yowls and cries. Willowfeather darted after her, arriving with her claws unsheathed. Her mentor raced into the cloud of cats, leaping onto a she-cat with patchy silver fur. Bellpaw recognized her as Silverpatch, one of her friends. Yanking her eyes away, Bellpaw had the breath knocked out of her by a cat leaping on her. Flipping over, she saw the face of her attacker: Foxclaw. The ginger tabby liked her, supposedly, but that didn't change the fact they were fighting. "Get off me, you foxdung!" screeched Bellpaw, raking sharp claws over Foxclaw's pointed muzzle. Yowling in pain, he scraped blindly at Bellpaw. Nimbly dodging, she squirmed free and leapt onto his back. The thick-furred tom couldn't shake her off, so he jumped and bucked like a wild pony. After a while, Foxclaw ran out of energy and collapsed. Bellpaw lept away from his unconcious body and searched for another opponent. Chapter 2 Willowfeather was losing. She had fought for a while, and she was tired. Very tired. And when a fresh, newly-made warrior attacked her, she didn't have the strength to retaliate. So, the tabby warrior slashed a long claw mark down her side, and left the gray-and-black she-cat to die. Breathing heavily, she willed Bellpaw over to her dying, crumpled body. And StarClan helped her. Bellpaw appeared to see Willowfeather dying. Her eyes glazed with pain, Willowfeather beckoned the apprentice over with her tail. "Bellpaw. StarClan is calling me to join there ranks. But I must do one last thing." she rasped. "Do you take the honor of StarClan to become a Medicine Cat?" Bellpaw looked horrified at this thought. She was losing her mentor. "I-i do." Bellpaw replied cooly. "Then by the powers of StarClan I named you Bellsound." Willowfeather whispered weakly. Bellsound pushed her nose regretfully into Willowfeather's fur. "Goodbye, old friend." said Bellsound sadly, feeling the gray she-cat give her last breaths. Willowfeather was dead. Looking up, Bellsound heard Featherstar yowl the victory cry. CliffClan had won! A faint sparkle appeared in Bellsound's blue eyes. Chapter 3 Smallkit poked his black-and-white head out of the nursery to see Bellsound's blue-and-gold pelt. Tilting his ears, he noticed Willowfeather's gray-black body hanging from Bellsound's scruff. Curious, he went outside to see what was wrong with Willowfeather. "Bellpaw? What's wrong with Willowfeather? Is she sleeping?" he asked, peering at Willowfeather's still flank. Bellsound sighed deeply, her long, gold-flecked fur rippling with her soft breaths. "Smallkit. My name is Bellsound now. And Willowfeather is in StarClan." Bellsound replied to him. Blinking back tears, Smallkit staggered away, his blue eyes glistening with sadness. "Whos going to be the medicine cat now Bellp-sound?" he asked, his tiny mew cracking. "I will Smallkit. And when you're old enough, do you want to become my apprentice?" Bellsound asked. Smallkit's blue eyes brightened at the thought of becoming a medicine cat. "Yes Bellsound! I would!" he replied, scampering away to Cloudwhisker and Cherrykit. Bellsound smiled softly, eyes dark with muted sadness. What would she do with her kits, which were due in a moon? Only Cottonfleck, her mate, knew about them. ''I don't want to lose my position... ''she thought, tail twitching anxiously. Sighing, Bellsound padded of to the medicine cat den, deep in thought. Chapter 4 It was around 3 moons since Willowfeather's death, and Smallkit was ready to become an apprentice. Even though Bellsound had Cottonfleck's kits, named Frostkit and Frozenkit, she gave them up to continue being a medicine cat. The tiny black-and-white tom padded out with his sister, Cherrykit. The tortoiseshell she-cat was planning on becoming the best warrior ever. Smallkit had no intention of stopping her. Cloudwhisker, their mother, looked on her two kits with pride. Smallkit's fluffy black-and-white fur flowed with the signs of fresh grooming, as did his sister's tortoiseshell pelt. He looked up in awe at his leader, Featherstar. She had only recently recovered of the injury she'd recived during the battle. The only thing that was wrong with her was her deformed paw, but she couldn't help that. Featherstar's blind aqua eyes stared at the two kits. "Smallkit. Cherrykit. Come forward." The two kits padded forward, their pelts quivering with anticipation. "Cherrykit. You are now 6 moons old and ready to become an apprentice. I name you Cherrypaw." Featherstar said. Cherrypaw twitched her whiskers with exitement. Smallkit wondered who her mentor would be. "Birchnose. You learned well from Justicestar. I give you an apprentice, hoping you will pass down all you learned from him to this young cat." Birchnose nodded and touched noses with Cherrypaw. "And now Smallkit. You have chosen to take the ways of the Medicine Cat, a job that is honored by StarClan itself. I name you Smallpaw." Featherstar mewed. Smallpaw quivered with exitement as he saw Bellsound pad towards him. "Bellsound. You learned well from Willowfeather, our respected medicine cat, who will be missed. I hope you pass on all you learned to your first apprentice." Bellsound's eyes glowed and she licked Smallpaw's head. "Next Half-Moon, we must go to the Moonstream to have you fully accepted by StarClan." The blue-gray she-cat said. Smallpaw let out a small sigh of joy. He finally had his calling. Chapter 5 Bellsound was hearing rumors about her family. Like that her sister was here. Cinder From Smoking Fire (Cinder for short) was the only alive family member Bellsound had from the Tribe of Swaying Grass. She hadn't thought of her since that disasterous meeting with Rainwatcher. She silently flicked a paw over her ear, thinking. ''Why would Cinder come here? she thought, biting her tounge. She looked up from her thoughts when Lilyflower came in with Firepaw and Angelflight. They were both coughing, and they had what appeared to be a rather nasty fever. "Do you think they have Greencough Bellsound?" Lilyflower questioned, looking at her kit (Firepaw). Bellsound sighed. "Well if they do, then get out of here! We don't want you catching it too!" she shouted. Lilyflower looked offended, took one last look at her ginger-and-white son, and stalked out, muttering worriedly. Bellsound gently led the two cats over to the nests for the sick cats. Firepaw was shivering with the effects of being sick, his eyes glazed over with fever. Angelflight didn't look much better; her cream-and-white fur was matted, and she could barely move. The medicine cat looked at them sadly, and called out to Smallpaw. "We have two cats with Greencough! Can you check to see if we have any Catmint?" Smallpaw nodded immediatly, and scampered out the den. Chapter 6 Firepaw was dead. He had died during the night, Angelflight had confirmed that. She watched him die, unable to help. Bellsound didn't want to tell his mother, Lilyflower. She would be heartbroken. She looked over to Smallpaw, who looked as bad as she felt. "Which one of us should tell her?" she whispered. Smallpaw looked at her sadly, and got up from beside Angelflight, who was sleeping peacefully. "I will." he replied, and he stalked out of the den, his black and white tail bristling. Smallpaw looked around for Lilyflower, but he couldn't find her. Larkfeather looked at him, carrying a vole in her paws. "Need any help?" she questioned, taking another bite of her vole. Smallpaw nodded. "I need to find Lilyflower. Firepaw died." Larkfeather looked at him, her eyes dark with grief. "She's in the warrior's den, sleeping. I'll wake her up." The cream she-cat got up and headed to the den. Smallpaw tensed as he saw the pretty tortoiseshell she-cat emerge from her den, yawning. "What is it, Smallpaw?" she questioned worriedly. The small apprentice scuffled his black paws on the ground. "F-firepaw i-is dead." she stammered. Lilyflower looked at him in confusion as the pain set in. A few moments later, a mournful wail escaped from her lips, filled with pain. Smallpaw didn't know what to do, so he scampered right into Copperfoot. The dark ginger she-cat looked over at the wailing Lilyflower, and flicked her tail at the apprentice's den. "Do you want me to inform Flamepaw and Leafpaw?" the former RiverClan cat asked. Smallpaw stared for a moment, and then nodded slowly. The warrior gave him a quick, sharp nod, and padded swiftly off in the dirrection of the apprentice's den. He looked up when he heard noises coming from the entrance of the camp, and saw Fangstrike, Hollypelt, Fawntail, Icepelt, and Daisyfur leading into the camp a dark gray she-cat with lighter paws. Icepelt had a nasty leg wound, and Smallpaw could see small, white pieces of bone sticking out of it. Her leg was shattered. So she couldn't walk. Hollypelt and Fawntail were carrying her. Lilyflower took one look at her older kit and wailed in pain, slumping to the ground. Flamepaw, Fangstrike, her mate, and Leafpaw comforted her. Smallpaw prodded Lightningstrike with his tail, and the brown and cream tom looked at her. "What?" he asked. "Can you go get Bellsound? She needs to look at Icepelt's leg." Smallpaw said stiffly. Lightningstrike nodded, and padded quickly to get the medince cat. As Bellsound emerged from her den, she gaped at the gray cat. "Cinder?" Chapter 7 Bellsound stared in awe at her sister, who's blazing amber eyes where bright with suprise. Daisyfur prodded Cinder with her claw, and then turned to the Medicine Cat. "Do you know her?" the fluffy cream she-cat asked, her blue eyes dark with anger. Bellsound nodded reluctantly. "Yes. Her name is Cinder From Smoking Fire, Cinder for short. She is my sister." Daisyfur scowled. "Well Cinder broke Icepelt's leg, so now she can't walk. You need to look at her leg immediately." Bellsound flicked her ears. "I know. Bring her to me!" she yowled, flicking her tail at Smallpaw. "Smallpaw. Go gather some herbs. I need some rushes, comfrey, and thyme for shock. Also, some marigold and goldenrod." Her apprentice nodded, and ran off into the medicine den. Bellsound padded quickly over to Icepelt, who was breathing heavily. She quietly licked off the blood, trying not to remove the bone splinters though. She would try to reconstruct it later. Cinder looked on silently, her eyes wide with fright. After she cleaned the wound, she looked up at her dark gray sister. "What did you do to her?" she hissed. Cinder shrugged. "All I did was push her onto the Thunderpath. It wasn't my fault a monster came right as I did. I couldn't see it." Daisyfur growled. "If you couldn't see it, then you must have smelled or scented it!" she hissed, claws unsheathing. Rooktail padded up next to her, black-and-white fur bristling. "You must have done it on purpose!" she growled. Cinder scowled, fur fluffing out. "She attacked me first! You can even ask the rest of that patrol that she did!" Fawntail snorted, rolling her pale green eyes. "So? You didn't have to toss her onto the Thunderpath." Cinder gave the wiry light brown cat an exasperated look. "I was defending myself!" she hissed, fluffy gray tail puffed out in fright. Rooktail hissed, green eyes blazing. "Why should we believe a rogue like you?" Bellsound looked around worriedly as Duskclaw, Berrynose, and Spidertail nodded as the she-cat spoke. "Enough!" Featherstar growled, emerging from her den. "Attacking this loner will not make Icepelt better." Duskclaw's dark ginger fur bristled as his leader spoke. "But she attacked one of our warriors! We have to do-" Featherstar cut him off with a sharp glare from her blind aqua eyes. Turning back in Cinder's general dirrection, she lifted up her head, eyes narrowed. "Now Cinder, I want to know why you almost killed Icepelt. I aknowlege that she attacked you first," she said, ignoring the gasps of her warriors. "But, you did not have to toss her onto the Thunderpath. Monsters, even though you do not see them in the grassy plains where you live, are very dangerous to cats. They kill without remorse. Please, after you apologize, leave. And don't come back." Cinder's amber eyes darkened with fury. "I will not apologize." she hissed. Chapter 8 Daisyfur gasped, blue eyes widening. "She refused our leader!" she mewed worriedly. "Featherstar will go beserk...." Cinder snarled at the brownish-gray and white leader, and stalked out of the camp, tail bristling. Bellsound looked after her dark gray sister, blue eyes mournful. "Cinder please! Come back!" she mewed, running after the tribe cat. Rooktail lashed her tail. "Don't go after her! She'll kill more of our warrriors..." she muttered, and stalked towards the warrior's den, tail bristling. Smallpaw shook his head, and stood up, black and white fur bristling, and blue eyes blazing with determination. "Aquafoot." he said, and the gray she-cat turned to look at him. "Yes, Smallpaw?" she asked, blue eyes wide with curiosity. "Can you help me with Icepelt's leg? The bone splinters need to be reconstucted, and her leg bound to keep it stable. I'm not sure if it will heal completely, she might have to retire." the young tom mewed nervously. Aquafoot nodded. "I used to be the medicine cat apprentice under Specklestep. I know a bit about medicine." Smallpaw tilted his head in confusion, then shook it. I have to focus.... he thought, and flexed his claws nervously. "Aquafoot, go get me some rushes, comfrey, cobwebs, and thyme for the shock." he said, listing the herbs that Bellsound would have used. The gray she-cat nodded, and ran to the medicine cat den, tail streaming out behind her. Smallpaw padded briskly over to the suffering white she-cat, her eyes glazed with pain and shock. Quietly licking her flank to soothe her, he looked up as the elder she-cat arrived, herbs in her jaws and eyes flashing nervously. Smallpaw grabbed the rushes, and bound Icepelt's leg, paws quivering slightly in nervousness. Gently, he picked up the bone splinters, and tried to reconstruct them onto the bone. Luckily for him, the entire bone wasn't shattered, only a facet of it. He let out a sigh of relief as they fell into place, and put the chewed-up comfrey onto the wound, wrapping it again in cobwebs to keep out infection. Grabbing the thyme, he padded around to Icepelt's head, and licked her head soothingly. "Icepelt, I know you're in pain, but you have to eat this. It will soothe the shock, and calm you down." The white she-cat gave an almost unseeable nod, and lapped up the herbs, the glaze in her eyes slowly fading as she regained composure over herself. "W-where is Bellsound?" she murmured weakly. Smallpaw glanced at Aquafoot uneasily, and the gray she-cat shrugged. "Tell her the truth." she murmured in the apprentice's ear, and Smallpaw nodded. "She went out to find Cinder." Icepelt's fur started to bristle at the mention of the smoky gray tribe cat's name. "Why? She's the one who threw me in the path of that monster..." "Cinder is Bellsound's sister." Smallpaw mewed nervously, not knowing how the she-cat would react, and was suprised when she nodded. "Thought so. They have the same face shape, and they both have the same wiry build of the tribe, and why else would Cinder come out here then?" Smallpaw shrugged, and gently supported Icepelts shoulder as he led her to the medicine cat's den. "We'll talk about this later. But now, you have to rest, Icepelt." he mewed, and disapeared into the den, Aquafoot looking on in case he needed help. Chapter 9 Bellsound walked back into camp, eyes downcast and tail drooping. Duskclaw looked up as she emerged. "So, you're finally back from chasing after a murderer, eh?" he said, ginger tail bristling. Bellsound's eyes widened with shock. "Icepelt's not d-dead, is she?" The deputy shook his head. "Smallpaw fixed her up quite nicely. She's resting in your den right now." Bellsound looked to the ground, ears flattening against her head in shame. Padding warrily towards her den, she felt the glares of Daisyfur and Rooktail. Smallpaw glanced up at her as she entered the den, eyes betraying none of his emotions. "Bellsound." "...Smallpaw." she replied, after a moments silence. The small tom unsheathed his claws in frustration. "...I know she's family, but when has that ever become more imporant than a patient?" Bellsound didn't respond, eyes downcast and tail flicking in agitation. Allegiances CliffClan Leader: ''' Featherstar - Blind, dark brownish-gray she-cat with white markings, a deformed paw, and aqua blue eyes. ''Apprentice: ''Tansypaw '''Deputy: Duskclaw - Dark ginger tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: ''Southpaw '''Medicine Cat:' Willowfeather - Gray-and-black she-cat with torn ears, a short tail, and scars on her face with green eyes. Apprentice: ''Bellpaw '''Warriors:' Duskfur - Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Formerly of RiverClan. Daisyfur - Long-furred cream she-cat with blue eyes. Rooktail - Fluffy black and white she-cat with green eyes. Fawntail - Light brown she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: ''Daypaw Berrynose - Brownish-cream tom with amber eyes and a stump for a tail. Formerly of ThunderClan. Icepelt - Tiny white she-cat with one green eye and one amber eye. Birchnose - Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Iggy - Pale silver tom with ginger smudges, brown paws, a white-tipped tail, and silver tinted river blue eyes. Formerly a Loner. Lilyflower - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with violet eyes. ''Apprentice: ''Firepaw Copperfoot- Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Formerly of RiverClan. Larkfeather - Small cream she-cat with long fur, lighter and darker patches, blue eyes, and wings. ''Apprentice: ''Flamepaw Fangstrike - Fluffy black tom with green eyes. Aquafoot - Thick-furred, pale silver she-cat with blue eyes and webbed paws. Hollypelt - Blind, delicate dark ginger tabby she-cat with a long, fluffy tail and blue eyes. Cottonfleck - Small white tom with green eyes. ''Apprentice: ''Jaggedpaw Spidertail - Long-limbed black tom with amber eyes. ''Apprentice: ''Mistypaw Angelflight - Cream-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Tearfur - Long-furred gray she-cat with blue eyes. Lightningstrike - Brown-and-cream tom with blue eyes. '''Apprentices:' Bellpaw - Blue-gray she-cat with ginger flecks, paws, tail-tip and iridescent blue eyes. Daypaw - Cream-and-white she-cat with long fur and one amber eye and one blue eye. Southpaw - Creamy-brown tom with blue eyes, and a stump for a tail. Tansypaw - Beautiful, long-furred ginger tabby she-cat with startling, cyan-tinted green eyes. Mistypaw - Dark blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Jaggedpaw - White tom with black rings around his eyes, tail, black brindle stripes on his legs, and green eyes. Leafpaw - Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a white chest, and white paws. Firepaw - Ginger-and-white tom with green eyes. Flamepaw - Slender orange she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. Queens: Tinyclaw - Small white she-cat with green eyes. Kits: ''Sagekit, Ebonykit, Mallowkit. Cloudwhisker - Delicate white she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye. ''Kits: ''Cherrykit, Smallkit. '''Kits:' Sagekit - Dark, long-furred orange she-cat with green eyes. Ebonykit - Dark tortioseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Mallowkit - Black tom with amber eyes. Cherrykit - Tortioseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Smallkit - Small black-and-white tom with blue eyes. Elders: Redwood - Dark ginger tom with green eyes. ShadedClan Leader: Cinnamonstar - Dark ginger she-cat with reddish-brown paws, tail-tip, and violet eyes. Deputy: Iciclefreeze - White tom with gray paws and pale amber eyes. Apprentice: ''Oceanpaw '''Medicine Cat:' Timesong - Very old dark brown she-cat with gray and black stripes, and ashen gray eyes. Apprentice: ''Morninglight '''Warriors:' Ivoryclaw - Small white tom with green eyes. Dapplepounce - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Irispetal - Brown she-cat with black paws and green eyes. Shimmeringlight - Pretty ginger she-cat with black patches and green eyes. Windweaver - Slender white she-cat with bright blue eyes. Bubbleheart - Mottled golden she-cat with black speckles and irridecent blue eyes. Apprentice: ''Mottlepaw Tigerfur - Black tom with brown stripes and blue eyes. ''Apprentice: ''Robinpaw Vinepelt - Pale brown tom with green eyes. Rubblefur - Thick-furred black-and-gray tom with one green eye and one blue eye. ''Apprentice: ''Eaglepaw Foxclaw - Dark ginger tabby tom with a narrow muzzle, a white tail-tip, thick fur, and amber eyes. Ashwind - Pale gray she-cat with darker gray speckles and shimmery brown eyes. Willowtail - Tortioseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Silverpatch - Pretty silver she-cat with patchy fur and blue eyes. Webfur - Long-furred gray tom with blue eyes. ''Apprentice: ''Tuftpaw Irridecentmist - Pale calico she-cat with shiny silver eyes. Silverwing - Tortioseshell she-cat with gray patches and green eyes. Talonclaw - Black tom with green eyes. Applepelt - Mottled reddish-brown she-cat with shimmering green eyes. Mythwing - Pale silver she-cat with glimmering blue-green eyes. ''Apprentice: ''Petalpaw Mysticfire - Fluffy dark gray she-cat with amber eyes. Loudscreech - Silver tabby tom with pale amber eyes. Dustfoot - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Tumblelight - Clumsy, pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes. '''Apprentices:' Morninglight - Bright golden she-cat with amber eyes. Eaglepaw - Dark brown tom with a white muzzle and silver-tinted green eyes. Petalpaw - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Rosepaw - Small fluffy cream she-cat with amber eyes. Robinpaw - Tiny pale brown she-cat with a ginger patch on her chest and green eyes. Oceanpaw - White she-cat with blueish-silver patches and blue eyes. Mottlepaw - Black-and-white she-cat with fluffy fur and blue eyes. Tuftpaw - Light gray tom with tufty, long fur and blue eyes. Queens: Frostedstare - Dark brown she-cat with a white chest, muzzle, tail-tip and gray flecks with blue eyes. Kits: ''Foalkit, Leopardkit, Thrushkit. Crookedtail - Pretty, light brown tabby she-cat with a twisted tail and amber eyes. ''Kits: ''Cocoakit, Starkit. '''Kits:' Foalkit - Light brown tabby she-cat with gray paws and blue eyes. Leopardkit - Long-legged, golden-brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Thrushkit - Long-haired gray tom with blue eyes. Cocoakit - Light brown she-cat with white speckles on her back, darker brown paws, ears, rings around her eyes, and amber eyes with fluffy fur. Starkit - Dark gray tabby tom with tufted ears and amber eyes. Elders: Cypresstail - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a bad limp and green eyes. Pebbleheart - Very old dark gray she-cat with amber eyes. Ceres - Light golden tom with a white chest and stripes, with green eyes. Midnightfur - Black she-cat with white-speckles and green eyes. Ice-eyes - Blind white she-cat with blue eyes. EchoClan Leader: Snowstar - Gray tom with blue eyes and a white tail. Deputy: Blizzardpool - Gray-and-white she-cat with soft green eyes. Medicine Cat: Birdfeather - Very old brown tabby tom with pale green eyes. Apprentice: ''Thistlepaw '''Warriors:' Silverstripe - Dark silver tabby tom with green eyes. Floratail - White she-cat with a tortoiseshell tail and vivid blue eyes. Apprentice: ''Graypaw Flowerpelt - Brown she-cat with white patches and amber eyes. Rockfall - Large black tom with pale gray eyes. Sharpwhisker - Black tom with long whiskers and amber eyes. Stormwater - Pale silver she-cat with glimmering heather-colored eyes. Solarclaw - Long-haired brown-and-tortoiseshell tom with pale amber eyes. Darkmist - Black tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Seafoot - Light brown tabby she-cat with gray paws and blue eyes. Lakefur - Long-haired gray tom with blue eyes. Greengrass - Greenish-brown tom with limpid blue eyes. ''Apprentice: ''Heartpaw Autumnmane - Long-haired silver tabby tom with amber eyes. Thunderclaw - Dark ginger she-cat with exotic green eyes. ''Apprentice: ''Opalpaw Peaceswirl - Tiny silver tabby with darker gray paws and green eyes. Pounceleap - Ginger and white tom with amber eyes. Toadfur - Black and white tom with blue eyes. Mistheart - Dark blue-gray she-cat with a silver-tipped tail and amber eyes. ''Apprentice: ''Dawnpaw Squirreljump - Long-legged dark ginger she-cat with a bushy tail and green eyes. Foxcatcher - Reddish-brown tabby tom with green eyes. ''Apprentice: ''Slushpaw Nightfur - Black tom with amber eyes. Mousewhisker - Wiry brown she-cat with pale amber eyes. Mudpatches - Black-and-brown tom with blue eyes. ''Apprentice: ''Arcticpaw Pondgaze - Small silver she-cat with blue eyes. '''Apprentices:' Arcticpaw - Small white she-cat with a pale silver tail, muzzle, and blue eyes. Dawnpaw - Slender tortioseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Graypaw - Silver she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Opalpaw - White she-cat with amber eyes. Slushpaw - Gray tom with blue eyes. Heartpaw - Pale pink she-cat with amber eyes. Thistlepaw - Handsome, fluffy, dark gray tom with spikey fur and green eyes. Queens: Ivywhisker - Dark tortioseshell-and-white she-cat with pale silver paws, long whiskers and blue eyes. Kit: ''Snowkit Silentwhisper - Mute ginger she-cat with blue eyes. ''Kits: ''Starkit, Winterkit, Firekit. '''Kits:' Snowkit - Undersized light gray tabby tom with a white tail-tip, long whiskers, and blue eyes. Starkit - Black she-cat with ginger and white speckles and amber eyes. Winterkit - Mute, pure white tom with blue eyes. Firekit - Ginger tom with ice blue eyes. Elders: Lizardclaw - Massive long-furred ginger tom with amber eyes. Dragonfire - Dark ginger tom with amber eyes. Harmonywing - Golden-ginger she-cat with white paws and green eyes.